


Favours and Firsts (aka JuriShin attempt #11)

by thesecretdoor



Category: Johnny's Jr., SixTONES (Band)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2019-01-09 23:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12286065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesecretdoor/pseuds/thesecretdoor
Summary: Shintaro has a favour to ask of Juri.





	Favours and Firsts (aka JuriShin attempt #11)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Fund-Raising for Typhoon Haiyan Victims Project. ](http://jpnforph.livejournal.com/)

“I need a favour from you.” Shintaro says, his eyes downcast.

“What it is?” Juri asks

“Just come to my house after work OK?” Shintaro replies, his cheeks tinting a little pink.

“Hey, what's...” Juri starts to ask, holding out a hand to touch Shintaro's arm, but the other boy flinches and his cheeks tint even darker as he smiles and shakes his head dismissively before walking away.

Juri doesn't understand it but then when does he understand Shintaro? That boy is always saying and doing strange things and that's part of the mystery that attracts Juri to him, it's like a puzzle he's been trying to solve for years.

“Thanks.” Shintaro says with an awkward smile as he lets Juri into his house that evening, then locks the door behind him before leading him silently up to his room.

Juri expects Shintaro's mother to come rushing out to greet him, maybe force food on him as she usually does but there's just silence. “Where are your parents?” he asks, when Shintaro leads him into his room and shuts that door too.

“They're out.” Shintaro says quietly.

“And Ryu?”

“He's out too.” Shintaro says, and he walks over to his bed side table, fiddling around for a moment in one of the drawers.

Juri clears his throat awkwardly, there's never been this kind of tension between them and it's starting to freak him out a little. “So...this favour?”

Shintaro turns to look at him for a moment, an almost startled expression on his face, but then he turns back to his drawer and hides something in his hands as he turns and walks back to Juri, his eyes fixed shyly on the ground. “I don't know how to ask.” he says quietly, when he's stopped just in front of Juri, then without looking at his face he reaches for Juri's hand and transfers the contents of his own hand into it.

Juri watches as he does it, confused, but when he opens his hand to see a condom and a sachet of lube it only confuses him more. “Shin, what...” He asks, it's not too hard to figure out though, Shintaro inviting him over when nobody else is home and shoving a condom into his hand isn't exactly a difficult message to decipher. The thing that's giving him trouble is that it's Shintaro, and Shintaro and sex is like...like something that just doesn't happen, and the other juniors have certainly tried enough.

Shintaro continues to look down, looking impossibly small despite the way his frame is so much bigger these days. “You'll do it right?” he asks quietly.

Everything about it is strange and Juri feels kind of like he's fallen into some alternate dimension. “With you?” he clarifies “You want me to have sex with you, here...right now?”

Shintaro looks up at him, his expression apprehensive “Don't you want to?”

He wants to, fuck he wants to, he's been fantasising about this very moment for almost two years. The closer he gets to Shintaro, the more time he spends with him the more he wants it, the more he wishes there were some way to make Shintaro want him too.

“It's not that.” Juri reasons, his voice almost shaking with how much he wants to just agree, to push Shintaro back the two metres it would take to have him sprawled on his bed, to climb on top of him and...

“What is it then?” Shintaro breaks in, his voice quiet, uncertain.

He has to shake himself to remember why he shouldn't, to remind himself that he cares too much about Shintaro to rush into something like this no matter how much he wants to. “It's so sudden.” Juri says eventually. “It just surprised me that you suddenly want to do that kind of stuff...you've never even seemed interested before...”

Shintaro shrugs and looks back at the bed for a moment. “I want to, I just...it's kind of scary you know?”

The sheepish half smile on Shintaro's face does nothing for Juri's self-restraint. “Then why now...?”

“I want to be able to join in with you all.” Shintaro says, the blush returning to his cheeks “I have for a while, but I was nervous because I've never done anything like that...I thought maybe if I had then it would be OK...but there's nobody else I trust more than Juri...and I thought that since you're my best friend you would...”

He can't, everything about it is still so surreal, but with Shintaro's words, his eyes so honest and innocent, he'd never even imagined...but Shintaro trusts him, he understands what this means and he wants to give such an important part of himself to Juri. He can't wrap his head around it. “Shin.” he whispers, a groan forming in his throat.

“Juri...I want my first time to be with you.”

The groan forces it's way out of Juri's throat as he throws his arms around Shintaro, pulling him close. If he says it that way then there's no way Juri can deny him, not that he's ever been able to deny Shintaro anything anyway. He has to think clearly about it though, if they're going to do this it has to be right. “We don't have to rush into anything you know, are you sure you're ready for this?”

He feels Shintaro nod against his shoulder, and then his arms come up to wrap momentarily around Juri's waist before he pulls away and looks into Juri's eyes again. “Please...kiss me...I don't know how...”

The fact that he's taking Shintaro's first kiss too has something twisting in Juri's chest, but he's too mesmerised to think on it too much as Shintaro's eyes flutter closed and his lips part, waiting. It's too easy to lean in, his lips pressing gently against Shintaro's for a moment and Shintaro lets out a long breath through his nose as Juri moves his lips, kissing him again.

He wants to take it slow, he wants to savour every moment but Shintaro's hands find his waist again, gentle fingers, pressing harder as Juri's lips move faster of their own accord until Shintaro gasps against them.

Juri's hands move to Shintaro's back, pulling him closer as he flicks his tongue lightly against Shintaro's lips, testing, moaning when Shintaro's mouth opens to let him in. Its the most innocent of kisses, Shintaro's tongue flicking back against his experimentally, barely even touching as their lips continue to brush together, but it has Juri hardening.

He gasps as he feels something equally as hard pressing back and whatever resistance was still lingering vanishes in favour grinding against Shintaro, making them both moan.

“Bed.” he says almost too demandingly, his lips trailing over Shintaro's jaw until the younger boy pulls away and nods, taking Juri's hand in his own and leading him to the side of the bed before letting go and climbing onto it. Juri follows him, laying beside him and turning to kiss him again. “How do you want to do this?” he asks after a few minutes but instead of answering verbally Shintaro rolls over onto his back, pulling Juri to lay on top of him as his legs fall submissively to the sides.

Juri groans and nods, kissing him hard a few times before pulling back enough to look at Shintaro's face. His dark eyes looking back at Juri, his lips wet and parted, shaky breaths coming out in pants between them. “Please take care of me.” Shintaro says, his voice barely above a whisper and Juri nods again quickly before diving back into his mouth.

He keeps their mouths locked together as his hands roam down Shintaro's sides to take hold of the hem of Shintaro's T-shirt, and slowly he drags it up, Shintaro sits up enough to let him pull it over his head and Juri casts it to the side before pulling off his own T-shirt too.

Shintaro's body is beautiful when Juri leans back enough to appreciate it properly. He knew that the younger boy was muscular but it's one thing to see it and an another entirely to feel it under his hands, his abs flexing and his stomach tensing as Juri's hands ghost over them.

When he looks up to Shintaro's face, his eyes are closed, his head tilted back against his pillow and his lower lip is caught between his teeth, his brow furrowed in what could be anticipation. He keeps watching it as his hands move lower, tracing the thin line of hair that runs from Shintaro's belly button to the waistband of his sweatpants. He watches the way Shintaro gasps, his lip released as he runs his hand lower, trailing ever so lightly over the twitching bulge in the fabric.

Shintaro's eyes open and lock on Juri's as he whines. “Juri...don't tease me.” He wants to...so badly, just to hear Shintaro beg and plead, a symphony of whines and whimpers mixed with his name, but he can't, not now, not when he's so desperate himself.

He leans down to kiss Shintaro again, a few hard presses of lips and then he slides down, kissing his way down Shintaro's neck and over his collarbones, flicking his tongue out to lap at a nipple on his way, groaning at the way Shintaro arches sharply beneath him.

He doesn't pause for long though, continuing down, trailing his lips and tongue over taut muscle, nipping a little at the flesh in the curve of Shintaro's hipbone and then he relents, leaning up enough to gauge Shintaro's reaction as he pulls his sweatpants and boxers down over his hips.

Shintaro is panting heavily, but the expression on his face says nothing but approval as he looks down at Juri, watching him until his eyes slip closed with the first flick of Juri's tongue to the head of his cock.

The sound Shintaro makes as Juri continues to lick at it is beautiful, somewhere between a sigh and a sob, easing into harmonious groans as Juri takes it into his mouth, sucking it past his lips and continuing until he feels the head against the back of his throat.

Shintaro's hands grip onto his shoulders tightly as his hips tremble under Juri's, until Juri moves one of them to his head, encouraging Shintaro to tangle fingers into his hair. It feels nice when Shintaro tugs on it, just the right side of painful as he squeezes harder each time Juri pulls back, lapping at the head with his tongue before sliding back down. It's only a few more moments of it, barely anything at all until Shintaro's hand tugs on Juri's hair roughly. “Juri.” he gasps “Juri, stop. I'm close.”

He doesn't want to stop, he wants to suck harder, to tongue Shintaro's slit until his mouth is filled with sweet release but this isn't about him. Reluctantly he pulls back, leaning up on his elbows to look at Shintaro, his chest rising and falling quickly with each laboured breath. “It's OK if you want to come like this...we don't have to do everything all at once...we can...”

Shintaro shakes his head, his hand trembling as it reaches out to the side for the sachets Juri had discarded there, and he passes one down to Juri. Juri takes it from him but for a moment he just looks up at Shintaro thinking of the right words. Shintaro speaks before he manages to find them “I want this.” he insists, his voice quiet but authoritative. “I've thought about it a lot and I'm ready...if it's Juri then I'm ready...”

Juri nods gently and turns his attention down to the packet of lube in his hand, laying it aside for a moment as he pulls Shintaro's clothes the rest of the way down his legs and off, tossing them to the floor. Then he encourages Shintaro's legs up and apart, and the younger boy complies though one hand lowers to cover himself shyly.

Juri picks the packet back up and tears it open, squirting half of it's contents onto his fingers and smoothing it over them, then he leans in enough to kiss Shintaro's hand and nudge it away with his nose as his slick fingers drift up the inside of his thigh.

He peppers kisses over Shintaro's thighs and groin as his fingers find their destination, circling a few times around the tight ring of muscle before he slowly, gently, eases one inside. Shintaro gasps, the hand still resting by his hip scrambling to touch Juri's face in a strange combination of scratching and stroking.

It's tight, Shintaro's muscles clenching repeatedly around his finger but Juri keeps moving it, pushing it in a little way and pulling it back out to discorded groans from Shintaro.

As he eases in a second finger beside it, Juri moves his free hand around to Shintaro's cock, stroking slowly, in time with his thrusting fingers and Shintaro hisses, his back arching a little way from the bed as his hips start to jerk between the two sources of stimulation.

When he feels the muscles relax enough, Juri pushes his fingers deeper, watching Shintaro's face as he searches for that spot inside him. He knows the moment he finds it, Shintaro cries out, belatedly throwing an arm across his face to muffle the noise as his hips thrust forward in earnest.

“There.” Shintaro gasps as Juri rubs over that spot again, the word trailing off into a moan as Juri continues to stimulate it.

He can't recall ever being so turned on in his life, his clothes doing nothing to alleviate the pressure building up inside him, even as he shuffles around and sits up a little to grind shamelessly against Shintaro's leg, fingers still working inside him.

“Juri please.” Shintaro whines, the hand not covering his own face moving to touch Juri's again, moving up to his hair again and pulling on it until Juri falls forward, his hand leaving Shintaro's cock in favour of holding himself up as Shintaro tugs him over him.

Shintaro's other hand moves to his shoulder, clutching at it as his back arches again and then he pulls Juri down to kiss him.

“Almost.” Juri gasps against Shintaro's lips. “Just one more.”

The third finger slides in easily, Shintaro's body already pushing back against it as he moans into Juri's mouth. It has Juri moaning too, his hips bucking against nothing in anticipation as he scissors his fingers as much as he can and then pulls them free.

Shintaro watches him with dark eyes as he sits back to unfasten his jeans and push them and his underwear down his legs, scrambling around to kick them off, and then he reaches for the condom, rolling it on quickly and slathering the rest of the lube onto it.

As he shuffles back into position, pushing Shintaro's knees back against his chest while Shintaro's arms loop around his shoulders, he knows he should say something, ask if Shintaro is sure, if he wants this, wants it to be Juri. Shintaro doesn't look like he wants to back out though, there's a hint of nervousness in his eyes but mostly his expression looks awed.

That tight, twisting feeling is back in Juri's chest, tugging at something deep inside him that has him wanting to cry with how perfect this moment is. He wouldn't know how to voice it though, even if he wanted to, he leans in to kiss Shintaro gently, hoping that's enough to convey his feelings instead.

Shintaro kisses back just as softly and it's so out of place in the height of passion but it only intensifies it as Juri pushes slowly inside. Shintaro breaks away from the kiss, his torso curling up, pressing his head into Juri's collarbone as his arms cling tighter to Juri's shoulders.

“I know.” Juri whispers as he bottoms out, pressing kisses into Shintaro's damp hair and running a hand soothingly up and down his side, giving him time to adjust.

It takes a few moments, but Shintaro gradually relaxes back against the bed, his arms still locked around Juri but sliding down to his hips, his breathing still erratic as he nods and encourages Juri's hips back.

He only pulls out a little way before pushing back in just as slowly gauging the expression on Shintaro's face and pausing again. “I'm OK.” Shintaro whispers and then he inhales sharply as his muscles contract around Juri's cock. “It doesn't hurt...it's just...”

“I know.” Juri whispers again, pressing a gentle kiss to Shintaro's lips, he remembers. His first time hadn't exactly been the best, it hadn't been painful but he remembers the way it had felt at first, confusing, invasive, disorientating. He won't make the mistake of rushing Shintaro through it though, despite how hard it is to hold still with that tight heat closing in on in him, over and over. He waits until Shintaro relaxes, until he urges Juri's hips into, tortuously slow, motion again.

He lets out a relieved sigh a few minutes later when Shintaro starts to gasp, his hands urging Juri's hips faster, harder and he can't keep his head up for the world as he gives in to his body's urges, fucking Shintaro into the sheets. One of Shintaro's hands slides up his back to his head, shakily stroking through his hair as Juri presses desperate kisses across Shintaro's shoulders, as far as he can reach.

It's so much, the feeling, the physical pleasure, the emotional tug inside Juri with each stroke of Shintaro's hand, each wanton moan as his hips drive faster, burying him deeper with each thrust. He can feel it building too soon, the pressure pooling low in his groin, and he pushes himself back onto his knees, one of his hands wrapping hastily around Shintaro's cock to pull beautiful moans from his lips.

It makes everything tighter, everything that much more and he moves his hand faster. “Come for me Shin” he gasps desperately, and he peels his eyes open just in time to see Shintaro's head fall back, his mouth opening in a silent scream as the flesh in his hand pulses hot fluid over his fingers.

He can't hold it back any longer, his voice coming out as a strangled groan as he lets go, waves of molten pleasure surging through his limbs, shaking him. He's still trembling as he comes down, the aftershocks still shuddering down his spine, and it's all he can do to flop forward, letting his spent body sag against Shintaro's chest.

Shintaro's arms are around him again, one hand tracing soothing lines down his back as their breathing calms. He's vaguely aware that he should be the one holding Shintaro, checking that he's OK, that he wasn't too rough, but Shintaro's contented sigh answers for him and Juri lets himself relax in the strong hold.

Eventually he has to peel himself away and dispose of the condom, he doesn't go far though, just reaches for the tissues on Shintaro's bedside table to wipe the stickiness from their chests and stomachs then lets himself drop back to the bed beside Shintaro.

When he looks over, Shintaro looks exactly the same as he always has, not that Juri expected him to sprout horns or anything, it's just that Juri knows things are going to change now. Shintaro looks as young and innocent as ever, despite still being flushed from sex, but Juri knows that this was only the start. He was only breaking him in so that he can fool around with the rest of those sluts and he doesn't like the thought of that at all.

“Aren't you supposed to feel relaxed after you do it?” Shintaro asks, a soft laugh lighting up his face “You look more tense than you did when you got here.”

“I need you to do me a favour now.” Juri starts quickly before his senses have chance to catch up with him.

“I guess I do owe you one.” Shintaro answers almost seriously.

Juri takes a breath to calm himself but his voice still comes out possessive “I don't want you to go fucking around with other guys.”

Shintaro looks at him for a long moment before his face splits into a relieved grin. “I won't if you won't.”

For as much sex experience Juri has, he's never tried a real, monogamous relationship before - that will be a first for Juri, but he guesses he owes Shintaro a few of those too.


End file.
